The Dragon In Canterlot
by Cynderfanppsh58
Summary: A Dragon goes to Equestria to form a treaty with the Princess of the sun, but soon he finds out that he is in danger and only he can save himself along with the help of new friends he finds! Rated K for now but might change soon Weekly Updates even daily if lucky.
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon in Canterlot

Darkness... Fear... The feeling of being alone was all I could feel at this point in time... Could it be a dream I am in? Or is it my fate to be over ruled by everyone. I looked around in the darkness and saw only the darkness to greet me, "H-Hello?" I asked but the response I got was from the silence of the said darkness as I started to walk around to find somebody, anybody.

I then awoke with a jolt and stood up looking around the room to find nobody there but myself. My room was big but only had the essentials that I needed, a bed, a chest at the end of my bed and a mirror as well as a bed side table and a locket that lay on said bed side table. I sighed and placed the locket around my neck and went to the big mirror to inspect myself.

My name is Draco; I am an Onyx Dragon and the last of my kind. I walked on all fours, breathed fire and looked good doing it I guess. I am a pure black scaled dragon except for my underbelly which was a rich dark red, my horns were gold and well curved and the insides of my wings were dark blue. I also had three long gashes along my back going across but that was not of injury but of what my species looked like as they had gold inside for the colour.

"Well mother, here we are... Another day goes past that I think about you and how proud you'd be of me..." I then open the locket to reveal a faded picture of my mother and I, she was an Onyx like me and shared most of the same features as me except she was a head taller than me and had silver horns. Moments after I hear a knock on my door as I open it.

"Draco! Have you been sleeping in again!? I told you to be in the main hall for midday and I find you are still sleeping in... What are you doing boy?" Al Zahir, my father said to me a bit annoyed that I forgot to meet him for an assignment today for the Dragon Empire. Al Zahir also known as Albeon Zahir is my father and like me he is also an Onyx Dragon but he is mostly grey due to his very old age.

"Father I am sorry, it was the nightmares again..." I stated as it was my nightmares that always dragged my sleeping pattern into a new form but from the looks of his face, clearly he did not believe me... Figures. "Look Draco, you are a prince and it is not like a prince to be late to a meeting of vital importance!" "I know father and I'm sorry for it truly I am!" He sighed deeply and looked at me, "Draco come walk with me..." I did as he commanded and walked down the halls on his right side. "We will talk about that later, but now to more pressing matters." I looked at him confused... "What matters are those?" I asked him as he looked at me dumbfounded. "The Alliance with Equestria" He never brought any of that up with me so he essentially thought I was stupid for not telling me in the first place... Sometimes I swear that he thinks I know when I don't actually know what is going on.

"Draco, you are tasked with going to Equestria and going over all of the terms with Princess Celestia... Oh and as well you shall be staying with the Princess for some time to ensure that everything goes smoothly. Can I trust you with this?" The old dragon looked at me with a look of confidence as I smile. "You can count on me, but when do I leave?" "You leave immediately, grab anything you need and don't forget your armour this time... I don't want a repeat of what happened last time you went on assignment" Father stated "Alright father" I replied and started to run back to my room.

It was an assignment which was why I was running and I wanted to show him that I had what it takes to do well in the current age of dragons but mother always told me I was capable of more. I placed the armour from my armour stand which was golden all over and started to place it on piece by piece, first the breast plate then the fore arms, then the hind legs and wings and then the helmet on my head. You are probably wondering why Dragons need armour? Well they don't it's just that this armour belonged to my mother and it was a perfect fit and I wanted to carry it in memory of her. I then placed some books into a sack as well as a small box which was of sentimental value to me and I slung the bag onto my back between my wings as I turn to inspect my room one last time before leaving for assignment... "Ah how could I forget" There were two swords next to my armour stand that were very long and looked like great swords, I tie the sheathes to the armour under both wings and slide in the blades and I was ready for my assignment that laid ahead of me. I then ran outside and looked behind me at the large castle that my father had built. "Goodbye old castle... I'll see you soon" as I left dragon city through the large gates and started to run as fast as possible to the lands of Equestria.

I could fly but I thought a run would do me some good as the wind went through my armour and hit my scales as I soon found myself crossing the border of the Dragon Lands into Equestria where my assignment would be.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N; Hello there viewers! I am new to this and am trying to upload regularly, as well I would like to thank bluecatcinema for my first review as it is an accomplishment for me :D Thank you! Anyway the story I will try to update weekly if not daily as I have a lot of free time and any questions regarding this story just send me a PM and I am sure I can answer it for you but anyway enjoy the second chapter!_

Chapter 2: Canterlot

It did not take me long to get into Equestria and on to the outskirts of Canterlot with the speed I had. I soon arrived at the main gate to the city of Canterlot and to my surprise there were a lot of guards... By a lot I don't mean like 20 odd... I mean like a whole battalion. I then slow my pace down so I am only just walking so they don't get the wrong idea and start attacking me outright due to two massive swords might I add.

"Halt! State your business here In Canterlot!" I then immediately stopped as I looked down to the white unicorn in front of me with golden armour; to be honest I thought they would have known I was coming. "I am Draco of the Dragon Lands here to establish an Alliance with Equestria and Princess Celestia" I answered. I looked up to the top of the walls and some of the guards looked scared of me? Why though... I couldn't even hurt a fly, maybe it's because I am a dragon? Perhaps.

"Prince Draco I presume?" The guard says raising an eyebrow "Indeed that's me" I smiled at the guard but I was still wondering why so much security... "Follow me then" The unicorn then started to take the lead as he lead me into the streets of Canterlot. As I was walking to what I assumed was the castle I did get some rather disturbing looks mainly of fear but some were questioning why a Dragon was in Canterlot.

"Uh where are we going sir?" I asked the guard with curiosity as he looks behind himself towards me. "To the commander, he has to ensure that you are authorised to see the Princess as we cannot just let you go and 'see her'" "Okay!" I said without rejection. Some Dragons back home would always say that I was weird and that I didn't fit in and was not fit to be a Prince of my lands and sometimes I wanted to believe them, this had been gnawing at me for a while but I couldn't let it get in the way of my assignment that father had given me... Mother wouldn't want it getting in the way either so I did it for her.

The guard led me to another unicorn standing just outside the castle itself, this unicorn was also white but with a dark blue mane with light blue streaks. "Sir, Prince Draco has arrived for an authorisation check!" The white unicorn that looked to be like the commander then started to look me up and down as he started to charge a spell... I backed up a bit as I thought he was going to attack me outright. "Yeah, this is Prince Draco. Back to your post soldier" "Sir!" The guard saluted and ran back to his post at the front gate.

"Prince Draco I am glad you are here in one piece" The unicorn told me. "Uh what was that spell you did on me?" I asked still confused on what he did to me exactly... "It was just to make sure you were you and not an imposter... Just a precaution anyway my name is Shining Armour, commander of the royal guard it's a pleasure to meet you" He smiled and held out his hoof... Was he being friendly? I gripped his hoof lightly with one of my front paws and gently shook "Nice to meet you" I replied with a smile on my face, he is actually quite friendly and I like that not like all the other dragons back home.

"Question... Why do you wear armour? I mean you have scales so don't they act as armour?" I wanted to reply to that question but I would rather not tell a pony that I just met that this armour is my late mothers... "It's just a precaution" I smiled. Shining Armour found this odd but decided to let it slide. "Well it's time you met the Princess regarding this so called 'Treaty' and don't worry the Princess already has everything planned out so just leave everything to her, and hey maybe if you get some free time we should hang out" I blinked at him randomly... Did I just make a friend? Could this be the first friend of many in my life? I felt a hole in the growing void inside me fill up at the thought of Shining being my friend as I have never had any friends as I was always treated differently like I was nothing. "Yeah definitely I would like that" "Awesome, now follow me ill take you to the Princess now" I then followed his lead as he took me to see the Princess.

Shining Armour led me into the castle and through many of its hallways to the main room where I would meet the Princess of the sun however... I felt like something was watching me but I couldn't find out where. "Something wrong?" shining asked as I looked toward him, he must have noticed... "I feel like I am... Being watched" "It's probably just the guards wondering what a Dragon is doing here" he replied with confidence in his voice... Perhaps it was them eyeballing my every move to see if I would do anything out of the ordinary.

We soon came up to a large set of doors which led to the Throne room as they were soon opened by two royal guards due to Shining giving them the nod. As soon as the doors opened though I did not expect what I saw though... I looked inward and it was all eyes on me, great... I saw four unicorns with wings which I thought was a bit odd but hey royalty right? Anyway the first one on the far left was a purple one followed by a taller pink one. On the right was a dark blue one and in the centre sitting in what appeared to be the throne well... She was white with a rainbow mane that flowed in nonexistent wind but she looked magnificent.

The white Princess stepped down from the throne and approached us, her eyes locked on mine as she bowed. "Prince Draco, it is an honour to meet you" She stated, her voice sounded so gentle and warm as it was my turn to bow to her "Princess Celestia, the honour is all mine".


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N This chapter has been a bit of a challenge for me hence why it is coming out now yeah sorry about that but alas hope you enjoy and Pronotum? No just no._

Chapter 3; Princess Celestia

When I saw the Princess of the Sun, words could not describe how beautiful she looked in all of her glory as she stood there. She was just so... Amazing, like an angel sent from the gods. I soon snapped out of the trance as I didn't want the ponies getting the wrong impression that I had fallen head over claws for the princess. "I take it you know why I am here?" I asked Celestia as she simply nodded her head "Indeed dear Draco, to oversee the Alliance of course"

"But first let me introduce you to other Princesses as I am not the only one who rules over this land, my sister Luna also rules with me and controls the night" Celestia stated as her sister; the dark blue one started to walk toward me as I bow "Tis about time we see a Dragon from thou's legendary City" I simply smile and nod my head. I don't really want to open my mouth and say something idiotic as this is very important to father.

"There is also my Niece Princess Cadence" The pink one stepped forward as I also bowed to her. "It is lovely to see a Dragon here, I am the princess of love and the Crystal Empire" she said with a sense of meaning in her voice... Wait there is a princess for love? That has me wondering if there is a princess of friendship or something like that.

"And last but not least, my former student Twilight Sparkle" Then the purple one stepped up as I bowed again... how much more bowing is there exactly? Twilight then started to look me over almost as if she was studying me. "With Cadence being the princess of love I am the princess of Friendship" I knew it... "So if I may ask, what are you the prince of?" She asked looking at me with confusion as I just looked at the Princess of Friendship so I shrug "Nothing I guess" as they all just look at me with a look like I just killed someone.

So after explaining to the four Princesses of Equestria that us Dragons don't have a Prince of something and just a Prince of that state they calmed down but it made me ask myself... What is my sole purpose? Do I even have one? My head raced around with thoughts of what I could be to the Dragons; maybe I would be the leader to replace my father? Possibly but still even then he is there and I am here and I have a job to do!

After the introductions Celestia asked me to follow her as I said my goodbyes to the other Princesses. "All right let's get you to the room you shall be staying in for your stay here in Canterlot and as well could I politely ask that you take off your armour, this castle is highly guarded so there is no need to worry" I nodded in reply to the Princesses "That will not be a problem Princess" "Please, call me Celestia during your stay Draco" She responded and stopped next to a large door. "This shall be your room, as well I shall be back soon to give you the grand tour." "Uh is it okay if we can do the grand tour tomorrow? I hate to say that but alas I am quite tired" I replied hoping Celestia would understand. "Of course that is not a problem Draco" She smiled.

I entered my 'Room' and had a look around inspecting my room, it was basic like the one back home that I had. There was a large bed, a bathroom which I never had, a chest of drawers, a wardrobe, a mirror and a desk. I placed my bag on the desk and started to take off my armour piece by piece and placed each part in the drawers, luckily it all fit in there as well I opened my bag and took out the books and placed them on the desk. One of the books was my own personal journal, even on assignment I would always take it with me... Oh the memories I had... I also took out the box that was also in my bag and placed it down on the table, I wanted to open it but at the same time I wanted to take a little stroll.

So I did just that. I left my room and looked around to see what I could find, each corridor looked pretty much the same; doors and guards round every corner but eventually I came to a balcony overlooking Canterlot and the view was nothing more than beautiful however... I could sense that someone or some Pony was watching me again; I quickly turn around and... Nothing? I couldn't understand what was going on but I soon calmed down and stared out and let my mind wonder.

Celestia's POV

The Princess of the sun sat there next to her desk wondering why Draco would want the tour tomorrow and not now; so she decided to go and ask the young Dragon but as she opened her door and neared the door to Draco's room Celestia noticed that his door was slightly open. "Draco?" The Princess asked but no response came from the Dragon Prince's room and so the curious Princess slid open the door and peeked in but there was no sign of the Dragon anywhere in the room.

Celestia then entered the room to try and find a clue to where Draco could have gone to at this time; he did say after all that he was tired, "Why would he lie to me about this?" She thought as her eyes wandered and were fixed on a book and a box on the table; something wanted Celestia to open and look inside... Maybe it was her curiosity? So the Princess gave in and approached the table. Using her magic she then opened the book on the table to reveal a Journal entry so she read it.

 _Journal Entry 1;_

 _Today was quite exciting for me! Mother gave me my own journal for me to write in about what happens in the best days of my life and I am so grateful for it, mother and I also went on a picnic today it was awesome!_

Celestia then skipped ahead a few pages and read the next entry.

 _Journal Entry 12;_

 _Today has to be the worst day of my life... Mother died today and left me her locket and I just can't believe she is gone... Why couldn't it have been someone else! Why not Father! He never even cared about mother, and I was the one looking after her during the final days! I want her back..._

After reading the Journal entry the Princess shed a tear, no one should have to go through pain like that but he did. She skipped more pages again.

 _Journal Entry 51;_

 _I started having nightmares a week ago and have had the same one every night but all it is... It's just me in the dark all alone... I hope they go away soon as they are starting to scare me._

Celestia then realized that her curiosity got the best of her as she placed the book down and walked out of Draco's room closing the door behind her as the Princess of the sun made her way to find the Prince.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; Sorry for the major delay on this chapter as I had severe writers block as well internet issues at home but I am going to take a leap of faith so if there is anything anyone of you is uncertain of just PM me and I should be able to explain sooner but it will be most likely going into another chapter soon

Chapter 4

Draco's POV

As I sat at the balcony watching the day go to night I kept wondering what would lay ahead for me here, before long I felt someone approach me; I turned around to be greeted by the warm smile of Princess Celestia. "Are you okay Prince Draco? I thought you were going to bed." The Princess finally piped up but alas Draco kept staring out into the sky "Just something on my mind but it does not matter, all that does is this treaty at the moment and father is counting on me."

Celestia caught on at that point that I wanted to ensure that father was pleased with my said actions. "So you look up to Al Zahir?" She asked "No..." I said as I turned to look at the Princess whose smile turned into a worried frown. "Father is the kind of Dragon who just wants stuff done and as his son and heir to the throne I have to abide to his command..." I said as I noticed Celestia hold back a tear which was odd "Why hold back tears Princess..." The Princess then blinked in surprise and spoke up. "H-how did you know I w-was?" With shock still on her face I turned around to the view again and sighed heavily. "I can sense when someone is upset... it's just a gift and I have seen too many tears and shed too many myself..."

"Because of your mother?" Celestia asked as a tear trickled down the scales on my face and hit the floor. "Yea-Wait a second... How do you know about that?" I asked starting to get agitated as I turn to notice the Princess who was worried but could not find an answer. "HOW!" I shouted as it echoed down the empty corridors of the castle as Celestia still could not answer. She saw that my face was one of emptiness and fear as I decided that staying by this balcony would not solve anything so I started to leave until the Princess called out for me... "Draco!" I didn't listen and went back to my room to calm down and think.

I finally got back to my room but I noticed that something was off inside... Closer inspection I noticed that my Diary was open to the entries about the nightmares that I started having. Did Celestia go through my personal Diary to find out why I act the way I act? She should mind her own business, I do not need help and she thinks that she can help me. I closed my door and laid down on the bed, it was quite big but still offered very good comfort which I liked as this took my mind off of what just happened.

Later that night I drifted off into a deep sleep and unfortunately coming into one of my nightmares again which wasn't good. Darkness again… "Oh no… Why can't this just stop!" I shouted into nothingness as I notice a bright light out the corner of my left eye. I looked at the light and noticed that the Princess of the Moon, Princess Luna was in my dream? But why would she be here… "Draco, what has thee worried?" she said with a worried expression. "No… Your just part of the dream… Go away!" "Why Draco, thou wants to help thee" I then looked at her relieved but also angry… "Why do you want to help? I can do this myself…" "Thy may be a dragon but still you need help and I have come to aid you" "N-no… I don't… J-GO AWAY!" I shouted at the top of my lungs but I then feel myself becoming weak as I fall to the floor however when I came to, I didn't expect that to happen.

I woke up moments later after blacking out in my dream but I felt weird, my vision was still blurry as I looked around to see what was what but everything just seemed to be mush… I could make out a couple of figures; two white horses perhaps? Lab coats? Another Dragon? Where am I? "All I am saying is that you should NOT be doing this Celestia!" I heard my father say trying to win an argument with the Princess? But why and how long was I out for? "Then why treat Draco like nothing rather than a Dragon… Doctor please perform the blood test" "Oh Celestia you are going to regret what you find…" Al Zahir then teleported presumably back to his throne while the Princess looked over at me as I started to gain focus in my eyes. "Ah Draco how do you feel" She asked as I looked at her then to the Doctor as the male Doctor started to draw some blood from my body "WH… What are you d-doing?" "We are just checking to see if there is something inside you that may be the cause of your dreams" She explained to me but I didn't think it was something inside me but maybe it was something to do with me in general.

I started to get up very shakily but the Princess and the Doctor wanted me to rest. "Draco you need to rest" "I can't rest now…" I then ran out of what looked like a medical wing of the castle and tried to find my own room, however there were guards left right and centre trying to stop me from doing so… I felt like everyone was hiding secrets from me. I finally found my room after fighting with such a maze as I enter I slam the door behind me and walk over to my desk. The box, the one I dare not to open but I feel as if something is drawing me near toward it. The box was a present from my father but he told me not to open it until the time was right. I then opened it and… oh god…

In the box was one of my mother's favourite lockets, I placed it to one side and took out the note that was inside and carefully read it.

 _Draco_

 _It is time that you grew up and stopped clinging onto the things that you love… You are a Dragon so you should start acting like one. That is why I killed your mother because you were foolish and stupid and you probably still are by the time you read this. You are not one of us nor are you a Zahir, Marie may have been proud of you but I will never be, worse yet you are not even my son! Grow up as she would not be there forever._

 _You're 'Carer'_

 _Al Zahir_

I dropped the paper on the floor as I couldn't muster up anything to say. I found out that my own father betrayed me and the entire Zahir bloodline by killing my mother who brought me up when he did nothing... It hurt inside more than anything; it made me want to kill him for what he did to her. "Draco? What's wrong?" I heard the Princess' voice from the doorframe as I turn around and take the swords that were leaning on the wall to keep balance. "He killed her Celestia... He killed my mother and he deserves the same fate" "Who did Draco?" "Al Zahir... My own father!" Celestia stood there speechless at what I just said but all she saw was sadness in my eyes.

"Draco, I know this must hurt but you cannot just kill your father." I didn't want to listen to her as I wanted the old Dragon dead. Another Pony came into the room immediately wearing a lot of surgical gear and looked to be navy blue? "Princess, we need to tell you something!" "Can it wait as we are in the middle of a delicate situation at the m-" "It is urgent revolving around Draco... Al Zahir is not his true father at all!" Celestia's draw dropped to the ground and I refused to listen as I still wanted to kill him. I stepped up and looked at the doctor "There is only one bloodline of Onyx Dragons left as we are nearly extinct... The end of the great Dragon war pretty much killed most of us off except for Al Zahir and my mother as well as a select few, I am an Emperor class On-" I was then interrupted by the doctor as she stared me down "But you are not an Emperor class Onyx otherwise your blood and your body would say so as to diagrams" She explained. "You are a class of Dragon that matches one that has not been seen here in decades!" Celestia then looked at the Doctor and was confused "Doctor, are you saying that Draco is what I think you are going to say?" "Yes Princess, a Master class Onyx Dragon"

The Master Class Onyx Dragon, the most devastating dragon to ever walk the Dragon land. They were tougher and more resilient than any other dragon and they were angels of death and destruction. They ruled over our lands using fear and killed anyone who opposed them however I was different as all I wanted was to be happy and make others around me happier but that always ended badly and I don't really have friends so who was there to cheer up? Besides from the princesses and my mother, I was always alone. I am determined though to find a place to be accepted in this world as it is what my mother would want and feeling like I am when Celestia is close. I feel something strong with the Princess as she truly cares and she feels hurt when I am hurt, could the Princess of the Sun really be the one I have been looking for? Could she be my saviour and my lover in the future, well there is only one way to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I am a master class Onyx Dragon?" I asked shocked at what I just heard, but that was impossible. In history of us Dragons there has never been a single Onyx who has not ruled with fear or has been in a family without spreading fear to other Dragons. To believe that some random pony told us that I was a Master Class Onyx Dragon I just couldn't believe the Doctor. I wanted to correct him but patterns and diagrams of Onyx Dragons are never wrong.

So in a couple of short days I have had four Princesses say 'Hi' to me, Told that my father isn't really my father but a traitor to the Zahir blood line and who killed my mother AND to top it all off… I am a Dragon which should be extinct. Brilliant, another day in the life of Draco the Master Class Onyx Dragon- actually I could get used to saying that as it does have a ring to it but I don't want Ponies and Dragons to think I am some all higher being that can stomp on everything they ever owned and ordered them to bow to me. That is just wrong.

Celestia who was the most confused in all of this turned to me and looked me up and down unsure that the doctor's verdict of me was correct. "Are you sure that he is… well a Master Class?" "Indeed Princess there is no mistaking the patterns; I checked my readings twice and then again just to make sure." The doctor was very sure that I was and that did not go well in my favour.

However; this did not excuse the actions of my father who still needs to die for what he did to my mother. "That still does not excuse what he did." I whispered loud enough for the Princess to hear and also the Doctor who started to back away slowly "I shall give you two some space, I will be in my office Princess." The doctor said to the Princess as she just nodded at the Male Doctor.

"Princess, due to me being a Master Class Onyx Dragon that makes my soul purpose to rule the world and make everyone bow before me… I don't want that!" I said calmly to the Princess who looked at me in shock. "Draco, what are you on about?" "The bloodline of Master Class Onyxes is to rule the world under an iron claw… I do not want that because it is wrong." I explained but then a thought came to me, If Al Zahir knew that I was a Master Class Onyx Dragon why would he just let me go… Unless he was trying to make me emotionally low that his 'Trump Card' could come in and mop up what's left of me with ease and no one would look his way. "Dark…" Celestia then looked at me wondering what I was on about.

"Draco what are you saying… What is 'Dark'?" "Dark… Or Darkness… A 'Human' that came to this world not sure how though, Al Zahir's right hand man for dealing with anything off the books" Celestia then gasped "Could he be after you right now? If so you need to tell me so I can be sure it does not get in" I sighed at the princess as she did not know what he was capable of. "You don't know what he is capable of… This 'thing' is like a living god of infiltration and everything about fighting" Celestia then took a step back however there was something else in the room which I did not notice until the last second, "I see my reputation is known by the highest Onyx in the world, but still as usual Draco you are still too slow at noticing me… As well I do have a name"

Celestia, who was now outraged decided to confront 'Dark' herself but to no avail. "What is your name then… And how did you get in undetected?!" "It was quite simple really but you must find out how I got in to prevent this sort of thing from happening again" The human said. "However I am not here to harm Draco, if anything he would beat me with ease… My name is Alex and I was going to come and warn you Draco about your father" I looked at him wondering if he was stupid or not but he is my father's right hand man so it wouldn't surprise me if he knew what happened. "Why… Why would he do something like that?" I asked, with confusion and so many other feelings clouding my judgement to how I should truly feel about this whole situation.

Alex simply looked at me and chuckled. "Heh simple… He wants you out of the picture; ironically he also wants me out of the picture too, look at all the things I have done for that grumpy old geezer" Then with one whip of my foreleg I draw out one of my swords and aim it in his direction however Celestia steps forward but not before Alex blurts in again. "Ah, you can't just go round hurting whoever you want; that is not like you Draco however don't aim that anger at me, aim it at him" I simply just look at him being the voice of reason for a change and with one swift movement he was gone… Vanished into thick air as I then place my sword back into the sheath and look out into the distance only to see what appear to be two figures standing in one of the fields.

Alex's POV

I look up to the tower where Draco was, still he has not changed one bit the naïve Dragon. "Oh Albeon, he still has not changed one bit… What more is there that we can do?" A voice from behind me then spoke up with a gruff voice, "Be there in his dire time of need, that Princess could be all he needs to tip the scales so to speak and wager a full on war." "I hear you old friend… Let's get out of here before someone gets suspicious"

Emotions grow stronger; Draco now a Master Class Onyx Dragon must decide his own fate. Should he let the death of his mother wash over him and take revenge on Al Zahir or become one with the Princess of Sunlight and wager war with the Dragons? War or Revenge… Only time will tell what awaits Draco; but what about Alex the master of Infiltration? Is it the beginning of the end? Find out soon.


	6. Chapter 6

_(A/N) Sorry for the very long delay with The Dragon In Canterlot, a lot of stuff has happened and just got the urge to type again so I hope you enjoy_

Chapter 6

Draco's POV

After the encounter with Alex and the Princess I decided to get a good nights rest hoping the next day will be better and when I woke up, I did feel a lot better with much less anger and frustration from previous events. "What should I do today" I pondered to myself after stretching and getting out of bed; the day was sunny and full of possibilities however I recieved a knock on the door.

Opening the door to my surprise it was Shining Armour looking happy as ever I guess? "Good Morning Prince Draco, how was your rest?" he asked with a smile on his face. "I needed a good nights rest and well... I got it" Shining was contempt with the reply "So would you like me to show you my troops that are guarding the castle? I am sure they could use some tips with you know... Troop stuff?" he asked hesitantly as if I was going to judge every small detail. Something feels like he wants to see what kind of chance his troops will have against a Dragon and I have a lot of doubts but there are some tricks that I do know that humans have used to outsmart us... Well not me obviously unless you count Alex.

"Sooo... What is the Security like in the Castle?" I asked with hesitation in my voice as I look around to see less guards on duty, is this because I am now in the Castle? Possibly training due to my fathers actions yesterday? "At the moment we have the Princesses you met yesterday all here so the elements of harmony protect us, while the bulk of the guards are around the walls" he replied confidently as I start to feel something out of place but as I look to my left I see a shadow... Oh no. "GET DOWN!" As I shout; I wrapped Shining Armour into my wings and rolled out of the way as a Dragon comes through the glass pane fully armoured.

"Shining you alright?" I asked to him concerned if I might have hurt him as I let him slide off my wing and onto his legs. "I'm okay but what was that?" "Wait here..." I replied as I looked around the corner ready to face the Dragon head on. A Dragon, about my height coated with armour of a crimson red colour looked at me. "Draco; for the actions comitted by Princess Celestia of Equestria, you are hereby Banished from the Dragon Lands by his highness Al Zahir... Further more, with her actions this is a verbal decleration of War." His raspy voice echoed down the corridors as the Princess herself shown up. "Why War! What did I ever do to our kind to warrant this kind of treatment? Al Zahir sent me on this assignment for pea-" I was then cut off to the raspy voice again. "We are Dragons and you... You are a disgrace of a Dragon. Goodbye Prince Draco." He flapped his wings vigorously and flew away through the hole as I look out into the distance.

All I wanted was peace, why does following orders from that backstabber warrant war against a species that have done Dragons no wrong in any way shape or form it just doesn't make sense... "Draco?" The Princess spoke up in her soothing voice as I walk to the hole with glass over the floor of once a window. "I am banished... furthermore Al Zahir has declared war on you Princess and it is all my fault" I must have failed him somehow... How long will they survive? Celestia started to move closer toward me wondering how I must be feeling. "None of this is your fault Draco but if he wants war then we need to end this quickly" "We? What we! You are at war with the Dragons, not to mention I am one! Also my assignment is now over... All I wanted was to be accepted by anyone who would consider me a friend and now look."

I failed my task, what more is there to do in Equestria? What should I do? Where should I go? I then sigh and look over toward the Princess shocked with what has happened but still standing strong somehow, how can she even do that? Equestria doesn't have a chance to fight back against Dragons unless they have someone to help them at least have a fighting chance but I don't want it to come to that.

Celestia who had no idea what to say wanted to say something, anything but before she could open her mouth we all heard steps coming toward us. The steps were loud and fast almost like someone was running toward us then they stopped as I turned around I saw Alex. "Draco, we need to talk." He said in a stern voice almost concerned, I looked around to look him in the eyes. "What is there to talk about... You probably witnessed all of that" Alex looks up toward the shattered glass that was still attatched to the building "You are not the only one who has been banished, at the moment Al Zahir is banishing those who oppose his decision of the banishment, you need help."

"Help? I don't need your help!" I shouted toward him, seeing how he is about to get angry I took a step back. "Draco! Listen to me you fool, maybe you don't need my help and I don't care about that... But there are ponies here that genuinely care especially the Princess here" he argued. "Yeah I am just as annoyed as you are for his actions because he stabbed me in the back too you know, those Dragons are going to need someone to look up to for hope and you are the only one who can do that" I looked at him realizing that there are still Dragons that are in need of my help, my mother wouldn't want me to give up yet... "Y-your right... Alex I am sorry for what he has done to us both, Equestria doesn't stand much of a chance without the help of Dragons" With that said I knew what had to be done, I needed to save the Dragons from his reign of terror but how? "Alex, can you help us?"

The Princess stepped forward toward me with a worried look now wondering what I was thinking. "Draco, we are now at war with Al Zahir so we will need any advantage we can get as I don't see this ending peacefully" she then turned to Alex "We need your help" Alex looked at the Princess then toward Draco "Sigh... I ought to get paid more for this... Alright, however there are certain things that do need to be looked at however for now I will be here most likely gazing out as it is still a nice day." I then sighed, feeling confident about my ablilities. Al Zahir may have banished us both but with all of us working together, I don't want anything bad to happen to the Princesses or their race so if I have to give my life... I will, for Equestria.


End file.
